El agua clara y tranquila
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Rin promete que todo va a estar bien, porque Makoto también lo ha hecho y Rin le debe eso y mucho más.
1. Bastante osado

**Título: **Bastante osado**  
>Prompt: <strong>**Flores**_/_calor(Día 1)  
><strong>Cantidad de palabras:<strong> 1.743

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes son de KyoAni, Utsumi y Kouji Oji._

* * *

><p>Rin miró una foto, luego otra y otra, y otra más. Todas las fotografías eran de flores de color blanco; el muchacho estaba buscando una similar a la que había aparecido esa mañana en su escritorio.<p>

—Ya déjalo, Rin —le había dicho Sousuke, asomándose desde su litera con la nariz enrojecida—, ¿me quieres matar?

Rin gruñó y siguió buscando. A lo largo de esa semana, alguien había dejado flores sobre su escritorio; algunas eran blancas, otras rojas, unas pocas eran de color naranja o incluso morado. Rin no sabía nada de flores, a duras penas había podido identificar una margarita, de manera que aquéllas cuyo nombre no había podido encontrar habían ido a parar a su habitación, donde se acumulaban encima de su escritorio; para desgracia de Sousuke, quien no había dejado de estornudar cada vez que entraba a la habitación.

—Si sigues molestando, tal vez lo intente —le contestó—, ¿no te da curiosidad?

—No me interesa saber quién te está dejando flores todos los días, pero si me interesa saber por qué te importa tanto.

—Porque quiero saber quién es —contestó Rin, miró a Sousuke para decirle que era lo más obvio y lo vio escondiendo una sonrisa—. Lo sabes.

—Rin… —Sousuke descendió de la litera—. Tú eres el único que no lo sabe —. Y después de estornudar por enésima vez salió del cuarto.

Durante la tercera semana, había encontrado _aún más _flores, esta vez, en su casillero en el gimnasio. Momotarou se había acercado con una sonrisa traviesa:

—Rin-senpai tiene un admirador, ¿quién será?

—Sí… me pregunto quién será —. Se movió tan rápido que el más joven no lo vio venir y de repente vio la cara de Rin muy cerca, demasiado cerca de la suya—. ¿Quién será, Momo?

—Eh… —Momotarou podría haber salido corriendo, pero el agarre de Rin en su brazo era bastante fuerte, tampoco podía retroceder: su espalda estaba pegada a los casilleros.

—Momo.

—Ah, Rin-senpai, no sé… es… no sé, quiero decir, no es como si fuera alguien de Iwatobi…

—Iwatobi —repitió Rin—¿Quién es, Momo? —No recibió respuesta, el muchacho se había escabullido aprovechando la distracción de Rin, quien de pronto se sentía sin muchas ganas de perseguirlo—, Ai.

—Ah, Rin-senpai —contestó el muchacho, quien acababa de entrar.

—¿Es de Iwatobi? —Rin se cruzó de brazos, Nitori se mordió el labio y miró hacia otra parte.

—Bueno… sí.

—¿Y quién es?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Nitori, mirando su teléfono celular—. Se hace tarde y tengo deberes ¡Lo siento, Rin-senpai! —Y sin decir más, partió. Rin se quedó en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, sólo sonrió cuando reparó en la expresión mortificada de Sousuke al ver la nueva flor.

.

La única opción que le quedaba a Rin era, por supuesto, Iwatobi. Sin embargo, todos ellos contestaban con evasivas sus mensajes de texto y otros, como Haruka, ni siquiera contestaban.

De manera que, durante el fin de semana siguiente a la aparición de la flor en su casillero, subió las escaleras que lo conducían a la casa de Makoto, el muchacho no estaba; así que Rin ascendió un poco más, hasta la vivienda de Haruka.

—Es un milagro que no estés metido en el baño —comentó Rin apenas lo vio. Haruka hizo una mueca y entró a la casa, Rin lo tomó como una invitación a seguir y así lo hizo. Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos, caminó por el estrecho pasillo y entró a la cocina, donde Haruka estaba preparando el almuerzo.

—Puedes quedarte a almorzar, si quieres —le dijo Haruka.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —preguntó Rin, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar allí y no quería sentarse mientras Haruka hacía todo el trabajo. Haruka señaló una cebolla a su derecha, Rin comprendió el mensaje y en silencio, la cortó en pedazos pequeños los cuales su compañero recogió enseguida.

—Haru —llamó, después de tomar un sorbo de té. Su amigo levantó la cabeza—, ¿quién es el de las flores?

—¿Cuáles flores?

—¡Tú sabes cuáles! Las que han aparecido durante un mes, todos los días en mi salón, en mi casillero... ¡En todas partes!

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sí que lo sabes, Haru.

—No.

—Haru —. El aludido masticó lentamente su comida—. Me dijeron que era alguien de Iwatobi.

—Puede ser —contestó Haruka y se concentró en mirar un grano de arroz que había caído sobre la mesa.

—¡Haru!

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Eh… —Rin sintió calor en sus mejillas y se enderezó, enfocando su mirada en Haruka—. Porque sería bueno decirle que no pierda su tiempo, porque me gusta alguien más.

—Rin —Haruka finalmente levantó la cabeza y hubo unos segundos de silencio, Haruka abrió los ojos ampliamente y por otros segundos, sólo pudo decir su nombre—Rin, yo… no…

—No, no, no, no… Haru, no —Rin gesticuló con sus manos enfrente suyo e incluso empezó a ponerse de pie—, Haru, no hablo de ti.

Haruka suspiró, aliviado y Rin volvió a sentarse; se quedaron en silencio, sin tocar su comida por un rato. Rin fue el primero en hablar.

—Bueno y, ¿quién es el de las flores?

—No soy yo —contestó Haruka—, tampoco Gou.

—Esa última ya la sabía. ¿Es Rei? ¿Nagisa? —Rin agarró los bordes de la mesa fuertemente con sus manos, haciendo una larga pausa antes de decir el último nombre—¿Makoto? —Los nudillos de Rin se pusieron blancos y su mirada casi traspasó a Haruka antes de que éste contestara.

.

Cuando Makoto salió de su casa, el domingo por la tarde, supo que algo iba a pasar. Quizá era el silencio, la falta de aves en el cielo o la silueta que se dibujaba al final de las escaleras, que evidentemente, no pertenecía a Haruka.

El joven volteó en la dirección contraria, consciente ahora de quién era y lo poco que quería verlo en ese momento. No porque no quisiera, —si dependiera de él, lo vería _todos _los días—; era, más bien, la absoluta timidez que lo había invadido de un momento a otro. Caminó, casi corrió, mientras ignoraba sus llamados, esperando que se rindiera en algún momento.

—¡Makoto! —escuchó. Lo había olvidado, Rin podía ser perseverante en exceso, de manera que se volteó abruptamente, sólo para ver al pelirrojo detenerse frente a él y hacerle señas para que esperase mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Ah… Rin… —Makoto miró hacia otra parte: el cielo rojizo del atardecer; las escaleras que ascendían hacia la casa de Haruka, un gato que pasaba por allí, un anciano caminando lentamente apoyado en un bastón, las hojas verdes de las plantas que bordeaban el camino, un pequeño insecto que revoloteaba por allí… Cualquier cosa, menos Rin.

—Makoto —dijo al fin su compañero—. Eras tú —. Sin esperar una respuesta del otro, se echó a reír, Makoto hizo una mueca que quizá habrá parecido ofendida y Rin suspiró, para después apoyar su frente en el hombro del muchacho, Makoto quiso retroceder ante el repentino contacto, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

—Casi matas a Sousuke. Deberías haberlo visto con la nariz roja… ¡Y cómo hablaba! Parecía una de esas… la de esa película… —hizo una pausa, levantó la cabeza y miró a Makoto —, la de las ardillas.

Quizá fue la imagen mental de Sousuke con la nariz roja, o la idea de escuchar su voz aguda como la de esas ardillas, o los nervios, o todo al mismo tiempo; de cualquier manera, Makoto soltó una carcajada.

—Debería pedirle disculpas —dijo al fin, Rin sonrió.

—Deberías —contestó, muy serio.

—También debería haber hecho esto de otra manera.

—Es cierto. Es decir, no estuvo mal, solo que… Bueno, hubo un malentendido y…

—Lo sé —Makoto rio, suavemente, Rin parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

—Claro que lo sabes, Haru te lo dijo —. Makoto asintió—. Puedes volver a empezar, con algo más… sencillo. Algo de lo que no se entere todo Samezuka ni todo Iwatobi, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué tal una piscina? —propuso Makoto después de un instante de reflexión.

—Makoto…

—Espera… No es sólo una piscina, es la piscina donde estará entrenando el equipo nacional de natación el otro fin de semana.

—Oh —. Rin inspiró profundamente y se demoró en soltar el aire la misma cantidad de tiempo que se demoraba en eliminar su impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de Makoto para agradecerle. Carraspeó varias veces antes de encontrar su usual voz, firme y casi autoritaria— ¿Aquí? ¿En Iwatobi?

—En Tokio. Una universidad me envió una invitación a conocer su facultad la otra semana y resulta que el equipo de natación también va a estar ahí y… Es una alegre coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Definitivamente, Makoto lo hacía sonar como una "alegre coincidencia", y aunque Rin no se lo creía, también se rehusaba a pensar qué clase de métodos tendría que seguir Makoto para semejante proyecto; así que le creyó.

—Me parece la idea más estúpida que hayas podido tener jamás, Makoto.

—No es más tonto que una piscina con pétalos de cerezo, "romántico, ¿verdad?" —terminó, imitando el tono infantil de Rin, cuya respuesta fue un sonrojo y varios intentos infructuosos de esconder su rostro de la mirada perspicaz de Makoto.

—Es… una idea estúpida, pero no me desagrada.

—Bien, entonces, empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a Tokio el próximo fin de semana.

—Para ser una primera cita, tampoco me desagrada. Bastante osado, Makoto.

Y seguro, si hubiera algún hoyo allí cerca, Makoto se hubiera tirado dentro y quizá Rin lo hubiese seguido, porque no había nada más adorable que ver a Makoto sonrojado, desde la frente hasta el cuello, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para reaccionar. Rin reía, animado frente a la perspectiva de pasar el fin de semana juntos y al final, cuando Makoto lo abrazó, inseguro sobre qué más hacer, Rin palmeó su espalda y quizá enrojeciendo un poco también, murmuró algo a su oído y no conocería la reacción de Makoto hasta unas horas después, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular.

_Bastante osado, Rinrin._

Desde su litera, Sousuke asomó su cabeza y soltó una risita.

—¿Rosas, Rin? —preguntó—. Podrías haber sido _menos_ directo.

—¿Qué te parecería un ramo de flores para decorar la habitación? —le contestó, Sousuke hizo un ruido de desagrado y se volteó, tapándose completamente con las cobijas.

—Ni se te ocurra —le dijo, Rin iba a contestar cuando escuchó la segunda frase—. Suerte en Tokio.

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em> - Semana MakoRin en Tumblr y yo no me la puedo perder. Eso sí, admito que me retrasé un poco por la gripe que me dejó en cama, completamente aletargada por casi dos días.

- Fue en algún momento de mi gripe que empecé a escribir, así que si alguna parte parece extraña, es precisamente por eso, la gripe.


	2. El agua clara y tranquila

**Título: **El agua clara y tranquila**  
>Prompt: <strong>Horror<strong>**/chocolate (Día 2)  
><strong>Cantidad de palabras:<strong> 730

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes son de KyoAni, Utsumi y Kouji Oji._

* * *

><p>El agua estaba clara y tranquila.<p>

Su cuerpo flotaba tranquilo y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cuerpo y en la superficie del agua. De vez en cuando escuchaba el delicado ulular del viento, como una caricia sobre su cuerpo húmedo, y entonces, Makoto podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, flotar hasta donde ya no pudiese hacerlo más.

El agua estaba clara y tranquila.

Makoto cambió de posición, sólo para nadar de vuelta a la orilla, donde lo esperaban. Pero, sin previo aviso, sintió algo enrollándose en su tobillo. Era como una cuerda, firmemente atada a su extremidad inferior y aunque Makoto se quería soltar, no podía. Cuando sintió que algo lo halaba hacia el mar, luchó, mas sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

El agua estaba clara y tranquila.

Pero Makoto no estaba tranquilo, lo que fuera que lo estuviese halando era implacable y aunque el muchacho tuviese más fuerza de la que admitía, no podía evitarlo. La cuerda, tentáculo, mano… Lo que fuera alrededor de su tobillo no lo dejaba en paz y Makoto se revolvía desesperado, tratando de encontrar una salida. Sin embargo, aquélla cosa fue más fuerte y con un último esfuerzo, hundió al muchacho bajo el tranquilo mar.

El agua estaba clara y tranquila.

No había ningún rastro del muchacho que hasta hacía poco estaba flotando bajo la luz de la luna, ni lo que fuera que se lo hubiese llevado. Si alguien hubiese preguntado, todos dirían que había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, quizá. Una historia sacada de una película de terror: La inexplicable desaparición de un joven en el tranquilo mar. Nadie se lo iba a creer…

La noche estaba tranquila.

Excepto por el muchacho a su lado que se removía intranquilo, murmuraba algo y movía sus manos; a Rin le daba la impresión que estaba nadando, aunque su rostro no dejaba ver alegría, mucho menos placer; al contrario, parecía dolorido. Rin iba a colocar una mano sobre su hombro, cuando el muchacho despertó, sobresaltado, se sentó en la cama y sus ojos encontraron los de Rin, a pesar de la oscuridad.

Y aunque todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor, Rin podía escuchar la tormenta dentro de Makoto; la confusión, la tristeza, la ansiedad, el miedo, la soledad; ver el cuerpo tembloroso de Makoto lo deja clavado en su sitio, incapaz de mover un músculo o decir una sola palabra, y Rin desearía poder acercarse, abrazarlo; darle a entender sin palabras que todo va a estar bien y que mientras estén juntos nada podrá dañarlos. Tiene toda la intención, pero ve a través de su cuerpo el entramado del suelo y el diseño de la alfombra cerca de la puerta, Makoto hace lo mismo y ve el marco de la ventana, el verde pastel de la pared, los dibujos que habían hecho los gemelos hacia una eternidad… Y ambos lo recuerdan, están juntos, para siempre, como alguna vez lo habían jurado; mas son incapaces de hacer otra cosa que brindarse miradas de calma, porque si al menos intentasen tocarse, sus manos se traspasarían mutuamente, como si intentasen atrapar el aire.

No pueden hacer otra cosa más que mirarse, esperar e intercambiar un par de palabras; esta vez, sin embargo, ninguno habla y Makoto vuelve su mirada a la de Rin, quien trata de transmitir el mensaje con sólo una mirada: "Todo va a estar bien" y Makoto parece creérselo, porque se acerca a él, y aunque no puede tocarlo, Rin cree sentir algo tibio, como cuando mucho tiempo atrás, caminaban por la playa, tomados de la mano, intercambiando trivialidades sobre sus respectivos días.

Y Rin vuelve a prometer, como lo hizo una vez, como lo haría un millón de veces con tal de estar con Makoto, cuidarlo y asegurarse que "todo va a estar bien"; lo promete porque sabe que Makoto también lo ha hecho y Rin le debe eso, y mucho más, pero debe empezar por alguna parte, lo promete porque no puede hacer más y al mismo tiempo, es todo lo que puede hacer: "Para siempre" y escucha a Makoto removerse a su lado, repitiendo las palabras.

El agua está clara y tranquila.

Después de la tormenta, viene la calma y un pescador lo ve: dos cuerpos han salido a flote, el hombre se acerca, siente pesar por aquellos jóvenes y espera que, estén donde estén, encuentren paz.

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em> - Ehhhh... He cambiado el título, porque eso de "Conciencia y constancia" no terminó de convencerme. Perdón por las confusiones.

- Me duele la garganta, pero todo está bien, ya casi me pongo al día...


	3. Arrasar el mundo

**Título: **Arrasar el mundo**  
>Prompt: <strong>mentiras/**Sueños** (Día 3)  
><strong>Cantidad de palabras:<strong> 1.056

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes son de KyoAni, Utsumi y Kouji Oji._

* * *

><p>Rin era la clase de persona que soñaba demasiado. Cosa que a Makoto no le parecía particularmente molesta, al contrario, le encantaba escuchar a Rin; desde aquella idea infantil de los relevos, hasta aquélla un poco más adulta de ser medallista olímpico.<p>

La mejor parte de los sueños de Rin, es que no eran simplemente sueños. Él era capaz de mover cielo y tierra con tal de cumplirlos y a veces, parecía que el mundo giraba a su favor sólo con el propósito de ayudarlo y de verlo sonreír, porque no había nada mejor en el mundo que ver sonreír a Rin: cuando ganaron los relevos, durante su infancia, cuando tuvo los tiempos más rápidos en las competencias durante la secundaria, cuando estaba entrenando en Australia y brillaba con toda su fuerza, cuando fue aceptado en el equipo nacional japonés, cuando ganó su primera medalla, cuando le dio una visita sorpresa a Tokio durante cierto invierno… Rin era todo sonrisas y orgullo, y para Makoto no había nada mejor.

Entonces, lo impensable había sucedido.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había visto Makoto en esta situación. Después de casi treinta y seis horas de inquietud, logra entrar a la habitación de hospital donde está Rin, lo encuentra sentado en la camilla, completamente quieto, su mirada en la ventana y su comida intacta al frente suyo.

En silencio, Makoto se sienta en una silla, lo más cerca que puede de él y espera. Un minuto, dos, tres y luego, treinta minutos; Rin no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, tampoco ha sonreído; sólo lo ha mirado y en sus ojos hay tal desolación que Makoto siente miedo y lo único que puede hacer es quedarse ahí, sentado, esperando.

—No puedo —dice al fin Rin, Makoto oculta su sobresalto moviéndose hacia adelante y tomando su mano entre las de él—, no puedo, Makoto.

—¿De qué hablas, Rin? —Makoto sabe lo que quiere decir, pero decide esperar; comprende que es mejor así.

—No puedo —repite Rin y voltea su cabeza abruptamente hacia Makoto, cuya reacción es sentarse en la camilla y sostener su cuerpo que se sacude entre sollozos. Rin se recupera lo suficiente para murmurar—: mis piernas… no puedo moverlas.

Y es como si algo en él se hubiese roto.

Rin ya no es todo sonrisas y orgullo, algo se ha perdido, se ha apagado y Rin no quiere hacer ningún esfuerzo por recuperarlo. Hay terapias, visitas al médico, psicólogo, sus compañeros de equipo vienen y se van casi enseguida, porque Rin no ha querido siquiera verlos; Gou y su madre están con él, pero aunque no se niega a verlas, el apagado Rin que está dentro de esa habitación les resulta casi desconocido.

Makoto espera que cambie una vez vuelvan a casa, sin embargo, no sucede nada y Rin sigue igual, apagado, perdido; y nadie sabe que hacer.

Haruka los acompaña, en silencio; nunca menciona las competencias en las que ha estado ni las medallas que ha ganado, tampoco menciona que ha establecido un récord mundial y mucho menos la forma en que las cadenas televisivas de todo el país se están peleando por obtener una entrevista con él; Rei le trae una colección de libros fantásticos que ha coleccionado pensando en él y que sabe que le van a gustar, —Makoto comprobará que sí, le han gustado, dada la forma en que se queda absorto en su lectura, olvidando el mundo a su alrededor—, Nagisa habla y habla de temas insignificantes y a veces trae dulces; Rin se niega a comerlos, al principio, luego, Makoto le demuestra que puede ser una actividad provechosa y empieza a consumirlos con más gusto.

Pero no ha vuelto a sonreír y tampoco ha vuelto a soñar. Makoto lo sabe y lo confirma cuando, una mañana, después de tomar un sorbo de café, Rin adopta una expresión seria:

—No sé qué hacer —le dice y lo ha dicho muchas veces, la mayoría entre lágrimas, otras en susurros y otras entre gritos; pero esta vez hay un tono de más desesperación—. Ayer leí la entrevista de Haru y me di cuenta, Makoto, ya no hay nada para mí…

—Rin…

—Ya no tengo nada que ofrecer, se ha acabado. Estoy acabado.

Makoto no recuerda la última vez que Rin ha dicho algo así, es más, le parece que Rin jamás ha dicho algo así. Rin siempre ha sido la clase de persona que sueña demasiado, que se plantea una meta y hace hasta lo imposible por cumplirla, con una fiereza y pasión implacables, con una terquedad e inocencia que pueden ser peligrosas.

—Rin —repite Makoto, sin poder decir nada más. Quiere que Rin vuelva a soñar, que vuelva a sonreír, a decir palabras cursis y que luego su rostro adquiriera el tono de su cabello, quiere escucharlo reír a carcajadas cuando comete alguna torpeza en la cocina o hablar a media voz cuando ve un gato en la calle.

Y Rin se pone de pie, cubre la distancia que los separa en unos cuantos pasos y se agacha, hasta que sus ojos están al mismo nivel.

—Rin —le dice y acerca su frente a la de él, hasta que se tocan, nota que el cuerpo de Rin se tensa por una milésima de segundo, para luego suavizar su mirada—. Aún te queda una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Aun te falta arrasar con el mundo, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste: "Vamos a arrasar el mundo, Makoto" y luego te reíste y yo pensé…

—¿Qué pensaste? —Los ojos de Rin están firmemente cerrados, como si estuviese imaginando ese momento.

—Pensé que estabas un poco pasado de tragos, pero también pensé que si es Rin, es posible; porque Rin puede hacer todo lo que se propone.

—Arrasar el mundo —repite Rin. Makoto no espera que el Rin soñador y sonriente vuelva enseguida, pero se fija en su expresión cuando la mano del pelirrojo se posa en su nuca, queriendo mantener su posición por un rato más y ve una pequeña sonrisa, una esquina de su boca estirada hacia arriba; un poco débil, pero segura.

—Arrasemos el mundo juntos —le dice Rin, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso también lo dijiste esa vez —contesta Makoto, después de una risita.

—¿Y tú qué dijiste?

—Que iba a pensarlo.

—Lo pensaste y, ¿qué decidiste?

—Bueno, sigo aquí, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em> - Rhaego: No sé si que te haya dejado sin palabras es bueno o malo jajajaja, pero bueno, apunté a confundir un poco con el escrito, así que...

- Una anécdota, este escrito pretendía tocar el tema del dopaje con el prompt "mentiras", pero resultó ser demasiado enredado.

- Eh... Técnicamente, debería ir un poco más adelantada, pero resulté leyendo sobre los paralímpicos y eso me tomó gran parte de la tarde. De todas maneras, ni siquiera hablé del tema acá.


	4. Oscuridad

**Título: **Oscuridad**  
>Prompt: <strong>niños/**Tocar** (Día 4)  
><strong>Cantidad de palabras:<strong> 587

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes son de KyoAni, Utsumi y Kouji Oji._

* * *

><p>Usualmente, hay suficiente luz entrando por la ventana por la noche, de manera que Rin puede ver todo lo que hay en la habitación con cierta definición: desde el armario donde guarda toda su ropa, hasta las mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama, pasando por las sábanas de color azul y las cobijas, algunas verdes, otras de color café, —es una combinación horrible, pero las cobijas son <em>tan<em> suaves que Rin no las cambiaría por nada—; en la cama, estaba el bulto que identificaba como Makoto. Sin prisa, Rin se quita la ropa y se pone un pantalón viejo que usa como pijama, se acuesta al lado de Makoto y éste, entre sueños, voltea su cuerpo hacia él, acomodándose a cada curva del cuerpo de Rin.

Sin embargo, otras veces, no hay suficiente luz para ver bien. Estas veces, Rin entra a la habitación que comparten y todo está oscuro, absolutamente negro; entonces, Rin estira las manos y empieza a tantear. Por pura suerte no se tropieza con nada y logra llegar a la cama después de un buen rato, ya se ha puesto si pijama y sospecha que el pantalón está al revés, porque le incomoda en la parte delantera y el bolsillo derecho ha quedado al lado contrario y el cuello de su camiseta se siente demasiado estrecho; Rin ignora esto y se acuesta, buscando a Makoto con sus manos.

Lo primero que siente, es la mata de cabello oliva, que Makoto no se ha cortado en casi dos meses por sugerencia de Rin; no tiene razón alguna para continuar moviendo sus manos, pero lo hace de todas maneras, y cuando llega a los hombros de Makoto, éste se mueve abruptamente.

—Rin —le dice—, tienes las manos frías —. Se acerca a él unos centímetros.  
>—Lo siento —responde Rin—, estaba haciendo frío afuera.<p>

Makoto hace un ruidito desde el fondo de su garganta y Rin se acerca a él, con sus manos recorre las partes del cuerpo de Makoto que sus ojos ven al estar fijos en los de su compañero, sus labios recorren las líneas de su mandíbula, su cuello y como respuesta, obtiene otro gruñido. Las manos de Makoto se mueven hábilmente a través de todo su cuerpo, se detienen en el caucho del pantalón de su pijama y con un rápido movimiento, Rin queda debajo del cuerpo de Makoto.

Está oscuro, y todo lo que Rin hace es confiar en su tacto, en conocer el cuerpo de Makoto tanto como cree que lo conoce y dejarse llevar, porque es lo que mejor saben hacer ellos dos. Las manos de Makoto se detienen en su pecho y con un dedo, el joven da un leve tirón al cuello de la camiseta, algo le dice a Rin que está sonriendo.

—¿Qué paso acá Rin? ¿Acaso no te sabes vestir?  
>—No —le responde Rin, siguiéndole el juego—. No sé cómo vestirme. ¿Tal vez me puedas enseñar?<p>

Durante un rato, Makoto no responde, se ocupa más bien de deslizar la camiseta de Rin a través de sus brazos estirados y tirarla a un lado, para luego acercarse a él, con el sigilo propio de un gato; Rin siente que con cada toque de sus manos pierde el control y su cuerpo le pide más, más, más… cada vez más.

—Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas —murmura Makoto a su oído y lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol a Rin desaparece, al mismo tiempo que el resto de su ropa.

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em> - El prompt era "Tocar", esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer.


	5. Tenemos que hablar

**Título: **Tenemos que hablar**  
>Prompt: <strong>primeras veces/**Cartas** (Día 5)  
><strong>Cantidad de palabras:<strong> 953

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes son de KyoAni, Utsumi y Kouji Oji._

* * *

><p>La primera carta que envió Rin había sido un par de semanas después de llegar a Australia; describe detalladamente las playas, el color de la arena, como se siente bajo sus pies, la sensación del agua del océano cuando nada en ella, describe también su casa, la pareja que está a cargo de él, el perro que tienen, lo emocionado que está por la escuela y por sus entrenamientos.<p>

Makoto la había guardado dentro de un libro y le había respondido diciendo lo feliz que estaba por él.

Rin envió la siguiente carta casi tres meses después, esta vez, sólo había escrito una página que hablaba sobre la escuela, su casa, lo grande que estaba el perro, lo difícil que era aprender inglés y cómo estaba escuchando música en ese idioma para ayudarse.

Makoto la guardó dentro del mismo libro que la anterior y escribió una respuesta igual de corta.

Durante el siguiente año, Rin siguió enviando cartas al menos cada mes, nunca escribía más de dos páginas y tampoco volvió a escribir una. Le contaba tantas cosas, que Makoto las había olvidado para cuando se las quería contar a Haruka, quien después de todo, no parecía muy interesado en escuchar las aventuras australianas de Rin. Makoto descubriría más tarde que lo único que le interesaba escuchar a Haruka era aquello relacionado con piscinas, océanos o agua en general.

Makoto también descubriría que Rin había dejado de incluir cualquier cosa relacionada con el agua en algún punto de sus cartas.

"_Rin,  
><em>_¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? Lo último que me dijiste era que tu entrenador era un demonio y que tenía un acento imposible de entender. ¿Lograste entenderle?_

_El próximo año entraremos al fin a secundaria, sería bueno que volvieras para entonces. Si es que todo ha salido bien para ese momento, y si no te has enamorado mucho de Australia. Es probable que te quieras quedar allá y eso sería genial, pero podrías hacernos una visita._

_Sea lo que sea lo que decidas hacer, espero que trabajes duro para lograrlo. Nosotros te extrañamos por acá, pero pronto te veremos. _

_Con cariño,  
><em>_Makoto_"

"_Makoto,  
><em>_Ahora entiendo al entrenador. Lo entiendo mucho mejor.  
><em>_Rin_"

Ésa era la última carta que había recibido Makoto de parte de Rin y aunque a primera vista respondía a su pregunta sobre el acento del entrenador, al muchacho le parecía que escondía algo más. Había intentado escribirle de nuevo a Rin, sin embargo, no había obtenido respuesta del muchacho; eventualmente, había dejado de escribirle, si Rin no quería hablar con él de nuevo, Makoto iba a respetar su decisión.

Rin había vuelto hecho un completo idiota. Ésa había sido la primera conclusión de Makoto, una hecha a primera mano y sin pensarlo muy bien. Luego, Makoto pensó que decir que Rin se había convertido en un idiota no era en realidad lo que había sucedido y aunque le había tomado un buen tiempo comprenderlo, Makoto se había descubierto a sí mismo sintiéndose mal por quien alguna vez había llamado su amigo.

Y en un extraño giro de los sucesos, Rin había vuelto.

El Rin que Makoto extrañaba había vuelto como una explosión y Makoto no podía estar más agradecido. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír o incluso, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar con ese tono alegre y relajado, Makoto no podía evitar sonreír.

—Makoto —le había dicho Rin, una noche después de un entrenamiento conjunto con Samezuka en la secundaria Iwatobi. Estaban en la oficina del club, organizando lo que los otros habían dejado tirado por ahí.  
>—Dime —Makoto recogió unos audífonos y los examinó atentamente, los dejó a un lado al no reconocerlos.<br>—¿Ya lo pensaste? ¿Lo que vas a hacer?  
>—Ah, eso —. El joven hizo una mueca, pensativo—, sí, ya lo sé, ¿y tú?<br>—Me voy —le dijo Rin.  
>—¿A dónde?<br>—A Australia.  
>—¿Australia? —Makoto lo miró, alarmado—. Rin, la última vez que fuiste allá…<br>—Ya sé. Pero ya no soy un niño.  
>—Rin…<br>—Y tú ¿qué vas a hacer? —interrumpió Rin.  
>—Yo… Voy a presentarme a una universidad de Tokio.<br>—¡Perfecto! —Rin se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda enérgicamente—. Ya verás lo bien que te va a ir.  
>—Rin, ¿cuándo te vas?<br>—En enero, quizá la primera semana.

Makoto pensaba que era muy pronto, pero no pudo hacer más que asentir y prometerle que le escribiría.

"_Rin,__  
><em>_¿Qué tal Australia? He oído que hace calor durante esta época del año, espero que no sea demasiado._

_Hace unas semanas estaba estudiando para los exámenes de final de semestre y no pude escribirte. Y hay demasiados deberes por hacer, no te imaginas, ya no sé cuántas noches he pasado en vela leyendo, escribiendo ensayos o estudiando; estaba preparado para esto, pero supongo que nunca es suficiente. _

_¡Ah! Y conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo en un café cerca de mi apartamento, es bastante cómodo, creo. _

_Gou-chan nos dijo que ibas a venir para la navidad. No la regañes por decir su secreto, ya sabes cómo es Nagisa, tan pronto se enteró corrió a avisarnos._

_De todas maneras, es importante que vengas, hay algo que necesito decirte y no creo que pueda esperar mucho, ya ha esperado un año después de todo y es imposible decirlo por una carta, o Skype o un mensaje de texto, es absolutamente necesario que estés presente. _

_Rin, no lo olvides; _necesito_ hablar contigo,  
><em>_Makoto_"

"_Makoto,__  
><em>_No hace tanto calor, al menos donde yo estoy, el clima es bastante templado. Eso sí, hay un montón de bichos que ni te imaginas._

_Eso de querer hablar conmigo suena ominoso, espero equivocarme porque ahora que lo pienso, también quiero hablar contigo, pero no es tan urgente._

_Nos vemos en navidad,__  
><em>_Rin_"

* * *

><p><em>Notas:<em> - Esto estuvo publicado en tumblr justo el último día de la semana MakoRin, pero seme había olvidado subirlo acá. Bueno, aquí está, me quedan dos prompts, que pienso escribir.

- Fue una bonita semana; esperaré la de este año.

- Tengo un proyecto metido en el horno. Probablemente salga el otro mes. _Probablemente_.


End file.
